1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrumental device employed in a vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 2962162 discloses a display configuration related to an instrumental device for a vehicle. More specifically, to a configuration to display a first printed part for indicating the speed of the vehicle with a scale, numerals and the like on the front side of a transparent board, and to display a second printed part for showing various warnings and the like on the back side of the board.
For the speed display part of the above-mentioned instrumental device, there is a hybrid form, in which both km/h display (kilometers-per-hour display) and mph display (miles-per-hour display) are shown. It is desired to make it easier to discriminate between display in km/h and display in mph in such a configuration.